degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
School was slow. Eli fidgeted all day. At lunch he paused to check with Adam that everything was set. "Yea man, it's all good" Adam assured him. Eli was nervous. He wanted tonight to be perfect. As he walked to meet Clare at her locker after school, he saw K.C. pushing something into the slits of Clare's locker. "What the hell is your problem?" Eli demanded. K.C. spun around and panic filled his eyes. "Nothing, I was just---" "Just leaving love notes in MY girlfriend's locker?" Eli demanded. K.C. didn't say a word. "Stop it K.C. She has enought to worry about without having to deal with you too. Stay away from her, AND her locker!" Eli ordered. K.C. looked past Eli and suddenly turned around, rushing down the hall. Eli turned to see Clare, eyes red and puffy, walking towards her locker. "Hey Beautiful. How was your day?" Eli asked, hugging her. "It was alright." Clare replied. "Are you ready to go?" Eli asked. "Okay" Clare smiled at him. "Where are we going? She asked. "First, you're going home to get ready, and so I can make sure everything is set. I'll pick you up at 7, okay?" He asked. "Okay" She replied. Eli dropped her off at home and went back to Degrassi. he found Adam and together, they began to get the perfect date ever ready Once home, Clare went into her room. She found a note on her bed: "''Clare Baby,'' I'm sorry for not coming home last night. I had to clear my head. I'll be home tonight. I love you. ''-Mom''" Clare crumpled the note up and threw it away. She heard a knock at the door and went downstairs to answer it. There on her porch was none other than K.C. Guthrie. She stood there stunned for a moment. "Really K.C.?!" She exclaimed. "I'm done with you and I'm done having this argument!" She said hotly. She started to shut the door but K.C. pushed his way inside. "Clare, why haven't you answered my letters?" He asked. "Because I have a boyfriend!" She said angrily. "And I didn't even read them K.C. I just threw them away. Now get out! Leave!" "No Clare. Not until things between us are back to how they used to be" He said. "Things will never be the same K.C.!" Clare yelled. "I don't have time for this right now!" She said, pushing him out the door. "Clare, please, give me another chance, I'll be better I swear!" K.C. pleaded. "No!" Clare shouted. Suddenly, K.C. grabbed her shoulders. "Clare, all we have to do is kiss, and you'll remember" He said. He began to lean in, despite Clare's struggle. "Stop it K.C." She begged. All of a sudden she was on the ground. K.C. has vanished, and she had lost her balance and fallen. Confused, she looked around and saw Eli on top of K.C. punching him. "Eli stop!" Clare pleaded. Eli looked up at her and immediately backed away from K.C. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine Eli, really I'm okay." She answered. She couldn't even be mad at him this time for fighting, she was too relieved. Who knows what could have happened if he hadn't come along? Eli let go of Clare and walked over to K.C. He dragged him to his feet and pushed him out the door. "Leave her alone K.C. I mean it." he said, and then slammed the door. He turned back to Clare and looked at her closely. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine" She answered. What are you doing here? It's not 7 yet." She asked. "I brought you this" He answered. He pulled out a little bag and handed it to her. Inside the bag was a box. She took the box out and looked at him. "What is it?" She asked. Eli chuckled, "Open it and see" he answered. Clare opened the box and gasped. "Oh my! Eli, it's beautiful!" she said in awe. As she looked into the box, she saw a sterling silver necklace, with a heart shaped charm. "Look on the back" Eli said. Clare turned it over and her eyes began to water. It said: "I'm not letting go" "I was hoping you might wear it tonight." Eli said shyly. "Put it on me! Put it on me!" Clare said quickly, handing it to him and turning around. As soon as Eli clasped the necklace, she turned around and kissed him. They both pulled back smiling. "I can't wait for 7 o'clock" she said, still smiling. "Me either" Eli said, grinning. "I gotta go, but I'll see you later okay?" he asked. "Of course" Clare replied. Clare finished getting ready and true to his word, Eli picked her up at 7. "Okay, so where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." He said. "here" he handed her a blindfold. "Put this on." he said. "What?" She exclaimed. "Well it can't very well be a surprise if you see it. Put it on." he said. "Okay okay." She said, putting it on. The car bumped and rolled along. A few moments later they started slowing down, and then came to a stop. She sat there as Eli got out of the car. He walked around and opened her door, helping her out. "Can I take this off yet?" she asked. "One second" Eli replied. He took her hand and walked her forward a few yards then stopped. "Okay" he said. "Take it off" Clare took off the blind fold, and once again, gasped. Category:Blog posts